


Something Like Flying

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was an old, unused swing-set in the backyard.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hp100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp100.livejournal.com/)**hp100** for the prompt "swing."

There was an old, unused swing-set in the backyard.

It was another of Dudley's cast-off toys. He had begged and whined for a swing-set for ages, and when he had finally gotten one, he spent about a minute on it, then left it, discarded, in the backyard.

It had taken the workmen an hour just to set it up, not that Dudley cared.

Harry stared out at it, longingly. He had always wanted to go on the swings. He imagined it to be something like flying, which he frequently wished for but knew to be impossible.

When he finally got a chance to try out the beautiful old swing-set, he was locked up for his efforts.

He never got to play on the swings again. But he had been right: it was as close to flying as he'd probably ever get.


End file.
